


The Jungle

by Pilocene



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, GIVE ME A SHOT I PROMISE I WON'T DISAPPOINT, Gen, I don't actually have much to tag here, The avengers don't have great high school fics, if you have some suggestions hit me, so I took it upon myself to make one-, wAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T LEAVE BC OF THAT TAG YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilocene/pseuds/Pilocene
Summary: The day Peter got his Spider-powers, everything was different for him. He had  patrol to look forward to afterschool; a secret all his own. But what if he wasn't the only one with powers? In fact, other heroes (and villains) were all around him- some he'd never suspect.~An AU where all the Avengers are in high school, still superpowered, but unaware of each other's abilities.





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Peter, Ned, MJ, and Shuri are Sophomores; Loki, Wanda, Clint, and Quill are Juniors; Tony, Steve, Bruce, T'Challa, Natasha, and Thor are Seniors.
> 
> *Plese tell me what you think of this- ideas, suggestions, theories, questions, etc.  
> I'm always open to what you have to say!

_**BRIIIIIING-!** _

Peter Parker awoke with an immediate start- almost instantaneously slamming his hand on the blaring alarm clock at his bedside before it hardly had a moment to make a sound. He sprung out of bed, hurriedly throwing on some jeans and a hoodie over a t-shirt with some nerdy science pun. Peter leaned over his desk and quickly scooped the material he needed for classes today into his bag. Finally, he opened the compartment in the roof of his room, Spider-Man costume quickly falling from the ceiling and into his hands. He glanced down at it for just a moment with a look of familiarity. Without another second of hesitance, he shoved it down into the removable back of his bag, easily hidden yet accessible in a moments notice.

It'd been a little over three months since he'd been bitten by that spider- and his life has seen a significant upturn! His friend count has increased by a whole value of one (1) with the recent addition of MJ to his long-term pal, Ned. Not only that, but having the ability to help people as Spider-Man gave Peter some sense of meaning. Before his life tended to consist of school, homework, tinker, sleep; and he could slowly feel the impending high school existentialism begin to creep up on him- especially considering he's not even sure what he wants to be after college.

But now, Peter finally has something to focus on. While not a job by any means, patrol still served to be a good distraction and stress-reliever.

With another quick scan of his room for anything he may have left behind, he gives May a quick hug and heads out the door.

~~~

Peter soon spots Ned and MJ talking down at the end of the hall from where he entered. He waves at them, catching their attention. Suddenly he feels the hair on his neck stand up on edge, something telling him to turn around and back away.

He does so, coming face-to-face with the shocked expression of Shuri, hand raised clearly with the intent to tap him in the shoulder.

"U-Um-!" Peter stutters uninteligently.

Shuri took little notice of Peter's failed attempts at English, instead interjecting with her own commentary. "Man, I can never seem to sneak up on you." She paused. "What's your secret? Protein shakes? My brother says they work but I'm honestly doubtful of any science to back it up."

Shuri continues before Peter has the opportunity to respond.

"Either way- can I ask what you got for question 12 on the homework for S&E? Normally I'd leave it be, but I want to be sure about this one considering how many points it's worth." Shuri removed her backpack from her shoulders and bent down to place it on the floor, unzipping the main pocket and fishing around for her folder- Peter mirroring to do the same.

He doesn't talk to Shuri much; usually just to cross-examine homework. They have AP Science and Engineering together, and the class could get hefty.  
  
Peter finds the assignment in question first, face immediately paling:

He forgot to do it.

It had been a long night of patrol last evening, stopping some decently high-caliber crimes- for him, at least. He hadn't gotten home until later, immediately passing out as soon as he collapsed on his bed. Usually, he completed homework before he left, but it had been a particularly stressful day that time around and he needed to get some things out of his system. And what better way to do that than by punching criminals?

He was pulled out of his thought stupor by Shuri waving her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? Earth to Peter? What did you get for 12?"

Peter immediately flushed with embarrassment. "Uhh, s-sorry Shuri- guess I didn't do the assignment last night... Umm- If you want I can-"

"Do you want to copy off me?"

"...What?"

"Sure man, it's no big deal; you're always helping me out."

Peter hesitated. It wasn't the right thing to do, but this assignment was worth a lot of points, and the teacher rarely took any late-work. He sighed. "Thanks, Shuri, but I'm good. I was stupid last night and wasted my time. Guess I gotta own up to that." He shrugged, acting like he didn't care when in reality, he did care; he cared very much. But hey, he wouldn't be Gen Z if he didn't know how to hide his feelings.

Shuri shrugged as well in response. "Alright, your loss then." She picked up his bag from the ground and handed it to him, turning it towards herself so she could zip it up. "See ya in S&E, Peter!" She turned away from him and walked off with a wave, wondering back to her usual group of friends.

When he spun back around, he saw Ned and MJ right in front of him, causing him to reflexively almost jump six feet in the air- quite literally. Both stood with their arms crossed, expressions holding varying levels of skepticism.

"...What?"

"You totally like her," MJ said, pointing over at Shuri with her thumb.  
  
Peter sputtered. "What- Shuri-? No- she's just a friend; not even a friend! We have S&E together, that's it."

MJ's face remained impartial, only raising an eyebrow in response. "Right- she definitely likes _you,_  then. A popular kid talking with Peter Parker? Inconceivable."

Peter frowned, looking at Ned who merely shrugged. "You got to admit dude. This only happens in the movies."

Peter sighed and walked over to his locker, the duo following behind him as he did so. "Seriously, guys, we hardly talk- there's no way she likes me." He opened the metal door with a little more force than necessary, scooping some books he needed into his bag. When he turned around the two were still standing there.

Before Peter could properly rebuke them both, the bell signaling the start of first period had finally rung, giving him an excuse to get away from the two. As he meandered to AP Math, his mind was deep in thought. There's no way Shuri liked him. It was impossible. He quickly shoved the idea from his mind in favor of seeing if he remembered the pre-calc formula for dealing with inequalities.

~~~

The class was long and dull. The only thing that was keeping Peter even slightly engaged was the continuous thread of cat memes MJ kept sending him on his phone. Luckily she hadn't brought up the Shuri thing again, and he was exceedingly grateful for that.  
  
**margarineandjam:** Yo nerd, we have acadec practice today @4- don't flake on us again

Peter subtly looked down at his phone while the teacher turned his back, sighing at the message. He's been ditching a lot of practice recently due to his whole Spider-Man escapade. He's pretty sure MJ knows he's Spider-Man, but she hasn't told anyone, so Peter supposed it was alright.

 **Pétater:** shshsHH- it's finE  
But yeah I'll be there, don't worry fam

In response MJ just sent him a gif of a cat falling off a desk- the small burst of laughter that made it past his lips causing a few near him to give him weird looks.

"You have something you'd like to share with the class, Mr Parker?"

"N-No sir."

~~~

His next class was AP Science and Engineering. The one with Shuri.

Oh dear.

When the teacher asked for their homework, Peter was prepared to just turn in a blank sheet and explain he didn't do it. But instead, to his surprise- when he searched for the paper, rather than the pure white he was expecting- all the answers were filled in with a perfect replication of his handwriting.

What.

When did-

Shuri.

When she grabbed his bag, she must've traded them out. How on Earth did she make a copy so fast?

Peter twisted his body in his chair to look back at her. They almost immediately made eye contact, a knowing smirk plastering Shuri's face.

'How?' Peter mouthed.

'Secret' Shuri responded, placing a finger over her lips.

He squinted at her, turning back around when the teacher entered the room, immediately going around to collect their homework. After Peter passed in his paper, he instantly went to face Shuri once more.

'How did you do that?' He asked, being sure to enunciate every motion so he could be understood.

Shuri put a hand under her chin before responding. 'A roll lawn of promise.'

'...What?'

She rolled her eyes, further enunciating her words. "A. Whole. Lot. Of. Practice."

'Ohhhh, okay.'

The teacher started speaking, signaling the beginning of class and pulling the two out of their "conversation". Peter hardly paid him any attention- S&E was a particular expertise of his. 'How did she do that so quickly? There's no way she had written that down when I wasn't looking. Did she just have a copy of homework in my handwriting-? No wait that'd be weird. Kay yep time to stop thinking about that. Maybe I should actually pay attention.'

And he planned to do just that.

...

  
Until Peter's sharp ears picked up on a hushed conversation, that is.

 

_"Did you hear? I heard Loki's back in school today."_

_"After what he did? No way. Didn't some guy almost die?"_

_"No no no- broke his arm, I think. Details are kept under wraps."_

_"Still surprised he's able to come back after that..."_

_"Amazing what happens when you know just how to get out of trouble."_

_"Wish I could sweet-talk my way out of things..."_

 

The conversation soon switched topic and Peter stopped paying attention- but that got him thinking.

Loki.

Brother to Thor; well-known troublemaker.

Was pulled out of school for almost three weeks for supposedly assaulting another student.

Peter didn't know much as Loki was a grade above him, but word got around.

Not good words, either.

Peter sighed. Already too much drama for today. May always told him to avoid people like that, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to know what actually happened.

Changing his thought process as to what was for lunch today, Peter soon once again zoned out of the teacher's lecture- this time without any gossipy interruptions.

~~

  
The rest of the day went by without much of a hitch for Peter- other than Mr. Dawson getting annoyed at him for trying to correct his teaching. The clock had just turned 4, and he was on his way to Acadec practice with MJ, Ned only being there to watch. The two were quietly bickering behind him about who would win in a fight between Iron Man and Captian America- the conversation quickly shifting as to who those masked men may be. Of which MJ sharply noted that Iron Man _could_  be a girl as they've never seen what's under the suit. Ned quickly responded with a blunt, _that sounded creepy,_ and saying that the _official_  name is Iron- _Man._ MJ just sighed and shook her head.

Alright then.

Without warning, Peter felt a tingle of alarm run up his spine, the hair on his arms noticeably standing upright. He suddenly stopped walking, the mild annoyance from the pair behind him almost driving into him vocalized via quiet grumbling from MJ and a quick 'What's up?' from Ned.

Peter frowned. Something was wrong, but he just couldn't quite place what. There must've been something going on nearby, otherwise, his spidey sense wouldn't have gone off. There's always a reason.

And it's usually because he's in danger.

He turned to MJ and Ned, both giving him curious looks. "Sorry guys, just got a chill for some reason, no idea why..." Peter gave Ned a glance and hoped the other understood. Based on the sudden expression change, he did. MJ raised an eyebrow in response. "Uhh, I have to go to the bathroom, but you two can go on ahead- I'll catch up."

Ned nodded. "Sure, whatever dude- don't die." The comment came off casual, but both Peter and Ned knew there was more realism behind those words than there should be.  
  
Peter laughed. "Sure sure."

MJ glared at him. "Peter Parker, if you miss this next practice, I will end you."

Peter laughed nervously. "Yeah, you got it MJ... Anyway... Peace!" He sharply turned down the hall with a screech of protest from his sneakers, trying to quickly find the source of his discomfort. A voice in the back of his head was screaming _something's wrong something's wrong something's wrong-_

A loud, Earth-shattering yell echoed through the halls, causing Peter to trip on his other foot in surprise and slam his jaw into the floor. Despite how much he wanted to groan out in pain, Peter thought it better to remain silent. There were voices just around the corner, angry and terse.

~~~

  
"Hey, Thor- where's your brother nowadays? I don't need him causing more trouble around the school."

"Ah, fear not, friend Strange-!"

"-We're not friends-"

"My brother is dutifully serving his detention in repentance for his last trick! I'm sure he feels extremely guilty for-"

"I hate to contradict you, brother, but guilt isn't really in my nature."

The group looks towards the source of the voice at the end of the hall- unsurprisingly finding Loki ambling towards them. Tony and Stephen sharpen their eyes into a glare.

Strange spoke first. "I thought you had detention, Trickster." He spat sourly.

Loki chuckled. "Of course I do-"

"Brother..." Thor growled. "If you get caught evading punishment one more time you'll be removed-"

Loki waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't worry." He paused, looking over at Strange. "I doubt they'll know I even left."

Stephen threw the trickster a suspicious glare, of which the other man just smiled with a shrug, giving his rival a look that implied he knew something Strange did not.

Tony sharpy interjects himself into the conversation, voice laced with rage. "You throw me out of a window and all you get is a god damn suspension and a slap on the wrist? What the hell is up with that!?" He moves to step forward and grab the front of Loki's shirt, but is swiftly blocked by the strong arm and disapproving look of Thor.

Loki looks down at him with a patronizing smirk. "As if the school would remove one of their top students. You may think of me as such, but I am no idiot."

"You're certainly not smart," Strange hissed bitterly.

Loki's face remained impartial, but the almost indistinguishable narrowing of his eyes indicated he was anything but. Instead of warranting Strange with a response, Loki turned his attention back to Tony. "I hardly understand why you're so upset, Anthony. I'd say the garbage bin down below was more than an adequate landing for you, considering your father-"

Before anyone had a moment to react, Tony pulled back his hand and hooked Loki in the jaw, the other stumbling back and falling to the floor; quickly raising his hands in defense.

Not a moment later, a loud and infuriated voice resounded through the hall, catching the group by surprise and grabbing Tony's attention right as he was about to hit Loki again. "Mr Stark-! That is entirely unacceptable!" The teacher quickly walked towards them, grabbing Tony's shoulder and pulling him away from Loki, who acted as if he were just getting his bearings. "Mr Odinson, are you alright?"

Loki stood with a groan, putting a hand to where Tony had punched him. "I'll live." He slowly responded.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" She added.

Loki looked up to the clock on the wall. The time read 4:26. "I got out five minutes ago, miss."

She nodded at him, instead turning her fury towards Tony. "You have some explaining to do to the counselor, young man." She turned to Strange and Thor, both of them in shocked and horrified silence. "I'll be asking for details about this later. For now, you all should head on your way." Without another word she grabbed Tony by the arm as he continued protesting, leading him down the hall until his voice could no longer be heard reverberating off of the walls.

The sound of laughter brought the duo's attention back to Loki, who looked _immensely_  pleased with himself. Strange delivered the most hateful glare he could manage at the trickster, who only continued chuckling in response.

"You planned that..." Stephen growled.

Loki smirked. "Of course I did. You think I'd simply let Anthony hit me? I _was_  just deliberately trying to provoke him, then."

Thor looked absolutely livid, marching up to his brother- this time Strange sticking his arm out to block the other; with no intention to protect Loki, however.

"What are you going to do when we give her our side of the story, trickster?"  
  
"Oh, yes, what indeed shall I do-! I'm sure she'll be furious to know I was dutifully sitting out my detention."

Strange's expression morphed into one of confusion as his eyebrows knit together. "But you weren't-"

"What, there? I'm doubtful she'll hear anything other than the fact I just left mere minutes ago."

Before Stephen had the opportunity to respond, Thor interjected, demeanor suddenly more annoyed than angry. "Strange, would you leave us for a moment, please? I need to have a word with my brother."

Strange was reluctant, but ultimately accepted. "Fine- but this isn't over, Trickster." He punctuated his statement with a final glare towards Loki before walking off- an air of distance surrounding him. When he was finally out of sight, Thor turned his attention back to his brother, whom of which stood there with a calm smile on his face.

"You used your magic," Thor stated bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest disapprovingly.

"Magic? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean dear brothe-"

"I am not in the mood for games, Loki!" Thor slammed his hand on the locker next to his sibling, sending a loud clang through the halls which echoed back at them. After a beat of silence where no one was heard approaching in response to the noise, Thor continued. "You know you can't be pulling your normal tricks, it'll-"

"It'll what?" Loki hissed. "Make enduring these _mortals_  more tolerable? I disdain to be here, Thor." He placed an accusing finger on the other god's chest, glaring up at him. "The only reason I'm even around in the first place is that Odin made me accompany you on your banishment! Had I not expressed any concern for your condition I would still be in Asgard as the new king!"

Thor gave Loki a pitying look, cupping his large hand over the one planted on his chest, slowly pulling it off him in a consoling gesture. "I'm sorry, brother, I really am. I'm sorry my punishment is not my own- I wish you hadn't gotten dragged into this. But you must understand why you can't use your magic. If we get discovered-"

"Do you think me a fool, Thor?"

Thor blinked. "Loki of course not-"

"Then you believe me to be ignorant of my own abilities? Divination is in my nature, brother." Loki paused, taking a deep breath and looking to the floor, slowly pulling his hand away from Thor and planting it at his side. "It honestly hurts that you doubt me so."

Thor's eyes soften. "I don't doubt you, Loki, I never have, but-"

"Then trust me for once." Loki looked up at his brother with a pleading expression. "Magic is apart of who I am- If I were not to use it, it would be like throwing away a portion of my being..."

There was tense silence between the two, heavy and oppressive. It dragged on for what seemed like ages. The longer it did so the more the atmosphere began to feel like a lead blanket, progressively pushing down with more and more force.

Which was then immediately shattered by the seemingly deafening sound of an object hitting the floor.

"Shit fuck-!"

Both Thor and Loki sharply turned their heads to the source of the noise.

Directly within view was Peter, reaching out towards his phone that he had dropped to the floor only moments earlier. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Every movement he made was excruciatingly slow, from picking up the dropped device to standing up straight- it all reeked of caution, and perhaps not wrongly so. "U-Uhm, so I _know_  this looks bad, b-but-"

Loki just sighed, pulling a dagger out from seemingly nowhere and began advancing towards Peter.


	2. Tah Dah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that in mind, Peter turned to Loki, who was looking more and more done with the situation. "Could I have your phone number, too?" 
> 
> Loki frowned. "I'd rather you didn't contact me." 
> 
> "Aw, c'mon," Peter whined. "Please?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Please?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Please?" 
> 
> "You constantly asking won't change my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bish back with another chapter within a day? yOU KNOW IT
> 
> This is a couple thousand words shorter than what will be normal, and It was supposed to be longer bc I had another scene in mind, but I put it off for later as I write all my chapters out on paper throughout the school day and didn't have it done. Not that I can't write it now, but I'd rather wait until tomorrow so it'll be more refined. Plus another chapter, hopefully, so huzzah!

"Woah Woah Woah-!" Both Peter and Thor sputter in unison. Thor quickly grabs his siblings wrist, who only looks back at him to throw the elder an indignant look. "Is that really necessary, brother? We don't even know how much he heard."

"Oh I heard everything," Peter responds. "But-! Stabbing me is totally unneeded. Just sayin'."

Thor sharply exhales, burying his face into his hands for a moment. A few seconds pass where no one moves, waiting for him to silently get his bearings. Another beat passes. Then finally, Thor deciding he's ready to confront whatever this situation is, looks directly at Peter- who was admittedly a little nervous under the steady gaze. "You- what's your name?"

"P-Pe-" His voice cracks. "P-Peter. Peter." A pause. "Parker."

Thor nods at him. "Peter, proceed towards us- we need to discuss this."

Peter gulps. "I would, but uhh..." He eyes Loki warily. "Every instinct in my body is telling me to avoid _him..._ "

There is a moment of silence until a sudden and boisterous laugh sprang from Thor, greatly disturbing the other two. "Please, I guarantee my brother is of no harm to- Loki I swear to the Norns put the knife away you are not killing him."

Loki sighs, giving his brother the best _seriously_  look he could manage, but it did no good. Without another moment to pass, the knife was gone, and Peter felt his anxiety be reduced to some form of normal levels. For the situation, at least. With glaringly obvious hesitance, Peter approached the duo, sticking noticeably closer to Thor. "I-I mean, I'm not sure e-exactly _what_  we even have to discuss- I could totally just go on my way to acadec- oh I am so totally late for that man MJ is going to kill me if you guys don't so hey do you think we can maybe make this quick-ish?"

Thor blinked. He wasn't good with words; why did he have to do this? "Well..." He began slowly. "How about what you heard."

Peter laughed stiffly, giving Thor a watery smile. "I'm guessing you two aren't from Queens, then?"  
  
"Well, no-" Before Thor could continue, Peter's phone seemed to be making up for earlier transgressions- interrupting the conversation with a catchy pop ringtone from the 2000s. Peter looks to his phone, then at Thor, and finally at Loki- who still made him uneasy. There was an awkward pause where no one said anything, the only sound still being Peter's phone. "Uhm..." Peter finally started. "Can- Can I take this? I know it's rude to answer a call during a conversation, but it's my friend MJ and-"

Thor held up a hand and stopped him there. "Fear not, we will wait."

"Speak for yourself," Loki muttered.

Peter threw the two one last look before accepting the call. He was immediately greeted by an onslaught of yelling from MJ on the other side of the line and the concerned voice of Ned in the distance.

"...Okay yes I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a situation right now!" Peter's voice came out as a hushed yet panicked shout into the receiver, covering a side of his mouth in hopes the others couldn't hear him.

They could.

The main voice on the line suddenly shifted from MJ to Ned, him undoubtedly haven took her phone. "What kind of situation, dude?"

Peter glanced over at Thor and Loki, the two engaged in quiet but angry bickering. When Thor noticed Peter looking, he gave the spiderling a large grin and thumbs-up- much to Loki's chagrin. That didn't help assure him. "A totally normal and safe situation?" Peter finally responded.

There was a pause. "Was that a question?" Ned asked.

"I'm truthfully still trying to figure that one out for myself."

There was the sound of movement on the other side of the line. It was now MJ's voice coming out of the speaker. "Alright, Nerd, do we have to come and rescue you?"

Peter thought for a moment, squinting at Thor and Loki, who seemed to be done with their conversation as they were both expectantly waiting for him to finish up. One with significantly more outward patience than the other. Take your guess as to who that may be.

"I mean, maybe? Depends on the next few minutes."

There was a pause, and finally a loud exaggerated sigh from MJ. "Alright where you at?"

Peter looked to the brothers, Thor, jubilant as always, giving him a little wave; while Loki gave him an obvious look of warning. "Uhm... I don't think I'm supposed to tell you...?"

There was silence between the two that dragged on so long Peter soon became convinced they'd become disconnected. It was getting awkward without her saying anything.

"Hello, MJ-"

"Ned's tracking your phone, we'll be there in a minute."

Peter felt a weight he didn't know was there be lifted off his shoulders. "Oh thank you so mu-"

_**Beeeeep** _

"...Hello? MJ? Did you just-? Alright then." Peter pulled the phone away from his ear, awkwardly looking at it in his hands before turning his head towards the brothers. "She- uh- she hung on me." Peter laughed tersely.

Thor frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, young Peter. Is everything alrigh-"

"We don't have time for this," Loki hissed. "I'm aware your friend is on her way here, and we have not finished our discussion." Loki took a step forward, prompting Peter to take one back. "I'm not talking to you from across the hall. Either I approach or you come over here."

"I think this is a perfectly fine distance thank you very much."

Loki's eyes sharpened into a glare, a frown pulling at his lips. "When did I give you the idea that was a request?"

Peter gulped. He really really _really_ didn't want to get any closer. At all. But every bone in his body was yelling at him that something worse would happen if he backed away. Reluctantly, and with _more_  than enough hesitance, Peter took 5 steps forward- now a socially acceptable distance away from Loki.

With that, the trickster began speaking. "I'm not sure if you're aware of the potential gravity of this situation, but I digress. I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to discuss anything you heard today-"

"What-?" Peter interjected. "You mean the whole fight thing or the fact you can supposedly do magic? Because that's super cool, man, you should teach me! Though, if you don't want anyone else to know I totally get that too. How'd you even learn how to _do_  something like that!? Well, actually, I guess you guys aren't from around here, right? As...gard? Asgard. You said Asgard, right? Sounds foreign. I think-"

Loki suddenly raised his hand, cutting Peter off. Peter's fear seemed to have suddenly dematerialized as soon as he started talking, melting away into a stream of thought long enough to take even the two gods aback.

"All I need is for you to swear that you will not speak of this event," Loki spoke curtly.

Peter gave the other an annoyed look. "Did you not hear anything I just said? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Not even the friend you have coming to get you?"

Peter gave it a moment of thought. "Yeah, sure, I won't tell her."

Thor, who had been relatively silent throughout most of the conversation, let out a breath of relief. He walked up to Peter and put a large hand on his shoulder. "Many thanks, new friend. You have my gratitude."

Peter gave Thor the largest grin he could manage, hoping with all his being that it didn't look too weird. "Sure, no problem man." Peter paused. "Though, I'd probably split, soon. My friend MJ will be here any second, and then she'll no doubt blame you guys for me being late- wait you are responsible for me being late! You two should face her fury, not me!"

"No," Loki responded bluntly, turning to walk away. Thor quickly grabs his shoulder and faces him towards Peter once again. "Honestly... Thor, for once I actually have things to do, I can't stay."

Thor frowned. "And what may these 'things' be?"

"Something that is unrelated to you," Loki snapped.

Tense silence soon followed the statement, Thor seeming to have to take a moment to process the words. "We will speak of this later, for now," He turned to Peter. "Young Parker, allow me to give you my telephone number. If you ever require my presence, do not hesitate to contact me." Thor took his relatively rudimentary phone out from his pocket, reading his digits to Peter as he punched them in.

Peter could practically _hear_  the Zelda music in his head.

With that in mind, he turned to Loki, who was looking more and more done with the situation. "Could I have your phone number, too?"

Loki frowned. "I'd rather you didn't contact me."

"Aw, c'mon," Peter whined. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You constantly asking won't change my mind."

Peter let out a long exaggerated and dramatic sigh. Seemingly out of nowhere Thor's face lit up with sparks of an idea. "How about I just give you Loki's number, friend Peter?"

Loki's expression darkened. "What- Thor- no. Don't you dare."

In response, Thor only grinned at his brother, who was looking more and more annoyed. "Here, let me pull it up!"

Peter was practically vibrating with excitement, quietly laughing like a little fucking gremlin while Thor once again pulled out his phone. After digits were exchanged and a certain god suitably embarrassed, the three went on their way, only moments before MJ turned the corner, clearly not in much of a hurry.

"Seriously? Peter, there's no one here- you made me miss acadec for _this?_ " MJ was very clearly unhappy, but there was an underlying worry that got lifted from her face as soon as she saw he was okay. Based on her slightly increased breathing, Peter was also willing to bet that she ran at least part of the way here. Aw, she actually does care.

Is what Peter originally thought, until a swift smack to the back of his head brought him back to reality. "Yeah okay, I probably deserved that."

"You entirely deserved it. C'mon, Nerd, Ned's waiting for us."

Peter started following behind MJ, pulling out his phone as he did so, a small grin on his face. He opened his messaging app, scrolling through his contacts until he found Loki, near the top.

Without a moment, he opened the blank chat.

  
The first thing he sent was a meme.

~~~

Thor and Loki were walking through the halls, heading their way home. Most everyone had left the school- aside from some people who stayed really late for some intense clubs.

"You know, brother," Thor began. "I can tell you actually want to be friends with that child Peter."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, who merely gave him a knowing smile. _Disconcerting..._  "What makes you say that?" He asks slowly.

"Because, you could've prevented me from giving him your number in the first place if you really wanted to. I know you're not above using magic to avoid socialization." Thor gave Loki a crooked grin.

Loki sighs. "Yes, well, I would have rather not made a scene. That's not saying much, brother."

"Then tell me- why didn't you just block his number immediately? Or even better just ignore him?"

"It's starting to become very tempting to do that to you."

"You didn't answer my question." Thor states.

Loki sighed. "I don't think it's needed. I believe he'll just leave me alone."

"if that's the case, why do you respond to him at all?"

Loki stops in his tracks for a moment, looking down at his phone and the stream of messages he bothered to provide with a response. That was a question he had yet to ask himself. After a beat, he shrugs and keeps walking next to Thor. "He is amusing. That is all I have to say for it." Before Thor could interject, Loki continues speaking. "In addition to that, I believe there are some secrets of his own he's keeping to himself. And if I have any say in it, I'll figure out what they are."

Thor gives Loki a disapproving look. "He is deciding to keep ours, brother, it is only right we do the same."

Loki's face turned pensive, once again looking down at his phone. Peter was sending him cat gifs. " _We shall see,_ " is the only thing the trickster says before taking his strides ahead of Thor, hoping to avoid any further conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr:  
> https://pilocene.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter we get what the actual fuck happened to Tony and Strange


	3. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned moved quickly to the right, avoiding the projectiles traveling overhead that collided next to him with a loud thwap. They continued flying by at a consistent rate, coming closer and closer with each pass-by. He thought he'd actually make it. Until there was a sharp, stinging pain in his chest. He'd been hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry this took so long- past two weeks have been wild  
> Finals and all  
> But I'm back with another chapter, so huzzah! Gotta say the feedback on this has been awesome, so tyvm to all those who have left comments and kudos! That means a whole lot to me

"Honestly, how'd you even get yourself in this situation?"

"Good question that has a lot of answers; would you prefer option A, B, C, or F?"

"I'd prefer the _truth._ "

"Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want."

"Like you'd know anything about that."

"Ouch, my feelings."

"Tony..."

"Stephen..."

A disapproving glare was shot in Tony's direction.

"Alright, alright... I _was_  the one who stole Steve's sandwich in fourth period. I am dearly ashamed."

Strange sighed, dragging a hand down his face. _Why do I have to deal with this?_  "Honestly..."

"Yep, that's what we're looking for here," Tony quipped.

What the truth was, is that the teacher who had dragged Tony away from Loki had no intention to go easy on him. She was clearly unaware of their history. The only reason he got out of that with just a few hours of community service was due to Strange's advocacy. And while Tony was grateful, mostly...

The dude was a dick.

"How'd you start getting a beard, Strange? I've been trying for years and- nothing."

Stephen sighed. "I know you're trying to distract me by asking about my extraordinary facial hair and it's not going to work."

"Worth a shot."

"Loki was trying to get to you, Stark, and it worked. You can't let that happen-"

"And what do you want me to do?" Tony hissed. "He's not going to just go _away_."

"No," Strange agreed. "He won't- not right now, at least. But you need to get a grip; try and ignore him. This can't happen again."

Tony let out a sharp yet slow and deliberate sigh, haughtily crossing his arms to his chest. "Thor's my friend, I can't just ignore him."

"Loki is hardy around Thor and you know that. He's got _better_  things to be doing." Strange's face remained stoic, but the sharp roll of his eyes indicated how he really felt about the situation.

"This is why you have no friends," Tony shot.

"I have many associates thank you very much," Strange replied, giving Stark a sardonic look.

"Oh yeah, like who?"

Stephen responded with no hesitation. "Wong, Christine-"

"Your girlfriend doesn't count," Tony interjected. "Two names in and you're already scraping at the bottom of the barrel."

Strange frowned. "You _do_  know you tend to have to be friends with someone before entering a relationship, yes?"

"Tinder disagrees."

Strange smirks. "Of course you'd know that."

Tony pauses, raising a finger to object before placing it back down. "Did..." His eyes narrow in a bemused manner. "Did you just imply that I use Tinder- I think you just implied I use Tinder."

Stephen crosses his arms. "It could've been an insinuation."

Wow. Dick. 

Tony never really liked Stephen- most likely due to how close the other was in temperament to him. Smart, sarcastic, cocky. Everything he was Tony hated to see in other people. It was hardly birds of a feather in his case. More of, birds who act like I do annoy me greatly so please go away now and never come back, thanks! Yeah. Like that helped anyone. However, despite that- Strange is a good ally to have in the war, that, occasionally; took the guise of high school. He was influential and well-known among students with his reputation of Student Council President- but then again, so was Tony. Just for different reasons. Oh, and he was supposed to be paying attention to his lecture. Right.

"Look, okay, Stephen-" Tony raised his hand, cutting the other off in his rant which had mostly fallen upon deaf ears. "I see your point, can you hurry it along? I promised dad I'd be back before six. Not as though I've listened to that before, but hey, good start."

Strange sputtered indignantly at being cut off but ultimately acquiesced with a sigh. "Seriously? Just-" He paused. "Get on your way and stay out of trouble. I won't vouch for you next time something like this happens, Tony. You can count on that."

Tony stood up from his seat silently, brushing dust that wasn't there off his pants. He responded calmly with a shrug. "I think we both know that's a lie, Stephen. When it all comes down to it, you're only out for yourself."

He knew that was hypocritical of him to say. He hoped Strange wouldn't call him on it.

There was a beat of stillness between the two that simply dragged on. It was tense and heavy. Just as Tony was about to turn and walk away from Strange, the other man finally responded with a slow drawl. "Believe what you want, it doesn't change the reality of the truth."

Wordlessly, Tony turned away from Stephen with a huff, stiffly crossing his arms and ambling out of the room as calmly as he could manage despite the circumstances.

But deep down, he couldn't help but think that Strange's words held some substance.

  
_11:58 PM..._  
  
**ThechairmannnnN:**  What was the whole spidey-sense thing about earlier today, dude?????

 **Pétater:**  first off we're not calling it that

 **Pétater:**  Second- uhhhhHHHHHHHhhhh, I ran into some dudes having an argument is all

 **ThechairmannnnN:**  ya know who it was??

 **Pétater:**  sssoooortaaaAA????

 **Pétater:**  I know _of_  them

 **ThechairmannnnN:**  ??who???

 **Pétater:**  well i only caught him leaving, but p sure one of em was Stephen Strange.. Student counsel pres I think????

 **ThechairmannnnN:**  Who Else?

Peter took a moment to think of what he should say in response. He was straining his eyes staring at his too-bright phone screen that cast a soft yet imposing glow on his face. Peter thought for a little over a minute before writing out his reply. Loki said not a word- and had made that point exceedingly clear during their curt conversation.

 **Pétater:**  ..I don't think I'm supposed to say, dude

The little waving grey bubbles that indicated Ned was typing flickered in and out of existence. After a few seconds of hesitance, eventually a simple _"wdym??"_ was settled on.

 **Pétater:**  I was told not to say anything so :V

 **ThechairmannnnN:**  Is it something bad?? Were they selling drugs??? Are you in danger???? Do I need to call the police????

 **Pétater:**  Nah nah nah nothin like that- they jus wanna keep it on the DL i think. If smthn serious pops up i'll be sure to let u know tho

It was another moment before Ned responded.

 **ThechairmannnnN:**  Alright, I'll take your word for it. But for real, if you're in danger rn, let me know- k?

Peter smiled despite himself.

 **Pétater:**  You'll be the first to know, promise. For now tho, imma head to bed, gn dude

Ned responded by sending him a gif of a sleeping cat, something Peter saved to be reused at a later date. He clicked off the power button on his phone and tossed the device carelessly to the side. As soon as he did so, Peter could feel exhaustion hit him in the face, sleepiness taking over his senses as he leaned back into his pillow with a yawn, finally shutting his eyes for the night.

Until memories of events occurring that day began invading his previously blank mind. The impressions were so vivid Peter could practically see the incidents playing out behind his eyelids.

He sighed.

First Shuri, then that whole incident after-school...

What a wild day.

Finally managing to push the thoughts to the back of his head, Peter found a long enough moment of peace to finally be enveloped by the feeling of sleep he so desperately needed.

~~~

  
Ned moved quickly to the right, avoiding the projectiles traveling overhead that collided next to him with a loud _thwap._  They continued flying by at a consistent rate, coming closer and closer with each pass-by. He thought he'd actually make it. Until there was a sharp, stinging pain in his chest. He'd been hit.

Peter turned his head just in time to see something collide with his friend's ribs, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Ned!" Peter shouted out, running towards his fallen friend. "Are you okay? Where did they hit you!?"

Ned let out a groan, attempting to stagger to his feet- only for his efforts to be in vain as he once again falls back to the floor. Peter grabbed Ned's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. "Sorry, Pete..." He let out a shaky exhale. "Thought I'd make it."

Peter's expression could only be classified as pure despair, the beginnings of tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. He tightened his grip on Ned's hand. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. I-I-" Peter held back a sob. "This is my fault, I should've done better-!"

Ned's expression turned stern, looking at Peter with a rigid gaze. "No." His tone was sharp. "This would've happened either way. There's nothing you could've done." Ned grabbed Peter's arm, looking him directly in the eye. "If you're really sorry, keep on fighting- and _win._ " With that final proclamation, Ned let go of his friend, and his body slowly fell to the floor.

Anguish coursed through Peter. He slowly stood from his friend's body, grabbing the closest object to him as he did so. Just as he was about to hurl it- _avenge Ned, do not make his sacrifice in vain-_  the sharp and shrill sound of a whistle reverberates through the air, putting a stop to all movement. "Leeds- this is dodgeball, not Vietnam, get off the floor!" The coach turned toward Peter. "Parker, stop being so dramatic; he's fine!"

Ned groaned and clambered to his feet with some help from Peter. "Coach, I know it's Field Day, but how much longer do we have to do this for? I hate dodgeball..." Ned asked, mumbling the last portion of his sentence to himself.

"Soon enough, Leeds. The Juniors will be done with their activity in a moment and should be heading here to join our game."

Both Peter and Ned stood straight as a board with the revelation. Sophomores against Juniors? Oh god, they were going to get _slaughtered_. Peter turned to his friend with a horrified look on his face, the other seeming to have come to the same conclusion not a moment later.

Before either of them could adequately voice their concern, the gym doors opened with a loud _screech_  of metal against metal. _'Why has no one fixed that yet_?, _'_  Peter found himself thinking. His train of thought didn't last long, however, as a group of students soon began making their way into the room with an overall air of displeased abhorrence. Well, except from those who were actually good at dodgeball. The _scary ones._

Also known as Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Peter Quill.

In their little triumvirate of fear, Clint was definitely the one to look out for. He didn't get the nickname _Hawkeye_  for no reason, and in a sport that required precision aim?

Duck and cover. Bert would be proud.

Wanda and Quill didn't tend to get invested unless people were specifically going after them. Which was both good and bad, because as soon as their team starts losing, they'll try and pull it back.

The coach once again let out a sharp whistle, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "Sophomores versus Juniors! Pick a side of the room and let's go!"

It didn't take long before everyone was divided onto their sides. Taking a moment to observe the opposing team, Peter saw something- or more specifically _someone-_  that made his blood run cold.

Loki stood across from him with casual posture, but Peter's sharp optics picked up on the underlying mischief in his expression. They made eye contact, and Peter pushed down the sense of anxiety that was making itself present. Loki gave a small wave in his direction, astonishing the Sophmore. He waved awkwardly back.

A sudden hand on his shoulder took Peter by surprise, him quickly turning around to come face to face with MJ- who looked more annoyed in contrast to the fear every other student had on their face. "Hey we're totally going to lose, so Ned and I are going to hide in the corner. You're welcome to join us."

Before Peter could respond, MJ walked off with his other friend, both quickly moving away from the front-lines like she said they would.

He sighed. Once more scanning through the other team, Peter saw Wanda and Clint talking in the far left section of the wall, while he couldn't seem to spot Quill- even with his enhanced vision. Huh. Loki hadn't moved much from where he'd last been spotted.

Finally, the coach once again blew his shrill whistle that seemed to always ring in Peter's ears. "Aim for the torso, headshots are an out, and catches are an out! The last person standing has the option to pick team members next game!"

With one more whistle, everyone backed up against the wall- some students in sprint poses as they prepared to run towards the middle and hopefully get something to throw.

Peter was _not_  one of those people- fuck that noise.

Not a moment after the final whistle signaling go time, everyone began a mad scramble to either avoid getting hit or finding a projectile themselves.

Considering a dodgeball was heading straight for him, Peter was most definitely the former.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's schedule: 
> 
> 1\. AP Math
> 
> 2\. AP Science and Engineering 
> 
> 3\. ELA
> 
> 4\. AP Chemistry 
> 
> 5\. Robotics 
> 
> 6\. Health
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr  
> https://pilocene.tumblr.com/  
> I draw stuff too


End file.
